epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Worm
The Book Worm is a foe and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. They are found in the Greenwood Library. It is a member of the Worms enemy group. Appearance The Book Worm is a caterpillar-like creature with a white underbelly and face, orange back with red spots, red eyes and two yellow horns; it also wears a pair of glasses. Overview The Book Worm is a curious foe that deals non-elemental damage and specializes in applying to the party and itself. While a weak foe in general, the Book Worm's attacks cannot be resisted and the Paper Blade is noticeably stronger than the rest of its attacks (and can be deadly when used against an Enchanted player). They can inflict and on harder difficulties, but more importantly can apply 4 stacks of on a player. It's also capable of sticking three stacks on itself (which is coupled with on harder difficulties), disrupting magical offences. On Hard and Epic difficulties, Book Worms spawn with Defend, but have such low health that a buffed player can still wipe the floor with them. The Book Worm is weak to , and especially . As its Enchanting abilities can block multi-target magic, Razor Leaf is particularly effective. Statistics On Hard/Epic, enters the battle with Defend on self. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 50% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 50% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties, |Attack2 = Bite |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 14 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 66% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 10% chance of 3x Virus on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Paper Blade |Power3 = 60 |Target3 = Single |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 85% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Enchantment |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. |Attack5 = Curl Up |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Notes5 = Also gives Defend on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender + Curl Up; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Sting (1/2), Bite (1/2); * If no other foes are left; ** If the Book Worm already has Defend or Enchanted; *** If the selected target has Enchanted → Paper Blade; *** Otherwise → Enchantment; ** Otherwise → Buff; * Otherwise → Sting (1/4), Bite (1/4); ** If the Book Worm already has Defend or Enchanted; *** If the selected target has Enchanted → Paper Blade (1/2); *** Otherwise → Enchantment (1/2); ** Otherwise → Buff (1/4); *** If the selected target has Enchanted → Paper Blade (1/4); *** Otherwise → Enchantment (1/4). Additionally, any action has a 15% (40% in Hard/Epic) chance to summon either a Book Worm (3/6 chance),a Fuzzy Worm (1/6 chance), a Putrid Worm (1/6 chance) or a Cutie Worm (1/6 chance), these will be at the same level as the user. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% → Curl Up. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes